Tiger's Lullaby
by XzydrateXXaddictX
Summary: There's a new cat in town! Well, human, we think. Attracting the attention the attention of our two favorite cats Tugger and Misto, this can only mean some major humor and excitement. Rating may go up. Lemons ensue later on. OC/? Heh. R&R to find out who!
1. Ch 1  Once upon a nightwatch

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Cats. This is rated M for a reason. You won't find out ALL the reasons til later of course. (; R&R Everybody hope you enjoy. Sorry it's long. I always do long opening chapters for some reason. Please just read this chapter. There's a note for you guys at the end!**

"TUGGER!"

The shout alerted the maine coon from his dinner, the mouse he'd had a hold on scampering away as quickly as it's little feet would take it. He stood with a growl, his hazel brown eyes burning on the black eyed tuxed tom.

"What this time Misto? What could be SO important that I can't have dinner without knowing something?" he growled, towering over Mistoffelees.

"Sorry. But. You can eat after this. I thought smelled a Jellicle outside the junk yard, but it was kind of weird because I smelled human too! But, there's just a girl on the side of the road! Just sitting there playing with... a cell phone I believe it's called! And the scent is coming from her! Isn't that odd?" The tom finally finished, a little out of breath having rushed to get every word out.

The Rum Tum Tugger just perked a brow at his night time duty partner. He sighed and stood, knowing Mistoffelees wouldn't leave him alone until he gave in and followed the tux towards the edge of the junk yard to peak out at her over the fence. He watched the tux from behind a bit curiously. It was just some human girl. Maybe one of the Jellicles had gotten out in cat form and rubbed against her. It happened all the time. But Mistoffelees was the curious type, it couldn't be helped. He just shrugged it off, raking a paw through the fur onto of his head. The two slinked to the edge of the fence and peaked over the fence, standing on mounds of junk.

The girl in question had long honey-like blonde hair with different tints in the light to each blonde streak. But stripes of black ran down through her hair as well as if in some sort of tiger pattern. She was sitting on the curb, humming softly as her fingers flew over the surface of her phone. Loose black jeans and a zipped up black hoodie hiding any curves on her body. Her ears glinted with the piercings in them. Her nails a bit sharp and painted black. Her eyes were shades of blue from navy to sky blue the light hardly reaching her eyes. A light brown canvas messenger bag bigger than any purse the two toms had ever seen. The streets were dark and empty, a street light illuminating her figure as she leaned against a post as she murmured lyrics.

"A little shady for her to be sitting alone on a street in the middle of the night. Is she a streetwalker?"

"Tugger! She's been sitting there for about the past hour all alone! And she's not a streetwalker! She looks much more preserved than that. I want to talk to her..." the tux whispered.

"Munku wouldn't like that too much Mr. Magical suck up." Tugger sneered, rolling his eyes.

"Oh hush! Like you're one to talk about doing what favors Munkustrap's ways! Just this one time. Come with me? I'll glamour us both. Pretty please?" His tail swaying nervously.

"...fine. But if we get caught because of YOUR curiosity it's all on you. Haven't you ever heard? Curiosity killed the cat!" Tugger hissed.

"Who's there?" the girl whipped around, looking over her shoulder, the two Jellicles ducking down from sight, looking at her. Something in her face caught Tugger's attention. That and the black collar around her neck with a small bell on it tinkling softly in his ears. His peeked curiosity wasn't missed by the magical cat who grinned. Once the girl turned the maine coon looked to him with a nod. Misto gripped his paw in his own and muttered a few words under his breath and the two were engulfed in a sort of light before their feline features were replaced with human features.

Mistoffelees was a bit on the pale side, his hair a stunning black in the light it had almost a blue tint to it, short and spiked. He wore a black jacket and a white wife beater that showed the lean muscles underneath. A pair of black jeans hugging his legs and his shoes a pair of black tennis shoes. His ears replaced with a pair of small human ears and human hands with black tattoos on the palms. He stood still shorter than the Rum Tum Tugger though. Tugger himself had golden slicked back hair with a large curl on his forehead, his skin a little more tanned looking. His hands were larger with black and orange tattoos wrapping around his wrist. His pants leather and tight. His body more muscular, making him seem a bit buff. A leather jacket and a studded belt around his waist, a leopard pattern shirt underneath his jacket. His collar still present Misto looked from himself to Tugger and made a face.

"What now?"

"You look a little... unapproachable Tugger. Maybe I should talk to her first. You might scare her away..."

"If she can't handle The Rum Tum Tugger then that's her problem. Not mine."

"Tugger..." Mistoffelees growled, sparks twisting around his fingertips a bit, his electric blue eyes giving off a bit of a glow.

"Okay! Okay! Let you do the talking first. I get it! Just calm down. Geez." Tugger grumbled, raking a hand through his new human hair.

"Alright~ Let's go then!" The shorter of the two chirped, the sparks gone, all happy again.

Tugger shook his head as the two slid off the fence and slunk off towards the entrance, making sure to be extra careful to avoid being seen by any of the other Jellicles. Reaching the door they saw the lock and to keep quiet and from attracting attention just climbed over the wooden doors, not without the usual grumblings from Tugger. They slowly walked back around the corner and saw the girl still sitting there all alone. They approached her silently but she had yet to notice them. Her eyes trained on the cellular device in her hands, and two earbuds in her ear as she muttered the lyrics to whatever song was playing. As they got closer the whisper of her voice became more easily understood. Her voice was soft but maybe it was just when she sung on her breath.

"_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat_

If you offer me pheasant I'd rather have grouse  
_If you put me in a house I would much prefer a flat  
If you put me in a flat then I'd rather have a house  
If you set me on a mouse then I only want a rat  
If you set me on a rat then I'd rather chase a mouse_

The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat  
And there isn't any call for me to shout it  
For he will do as he do do  
And there's no doing anything about it!"  


Her voice able to switch pitches as she sung softly. The two cats stopped in their tracks as they listened to her.

_"The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore"  
_

She sang with a small smirk and sounding close to how Jacob Brent even sounded.

_"When you let me in, then I want to go out  
I'm always on the wrong side of every door  
And as soon as I'm at home, then I'd like to get about  
I like to lie in the bureau drawer  
But I make such a fuss if I can't get out_

The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat  
And it isn't any use for you to doubt it  
For he will do as he do do  
And there's no doing anything about it!

The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious beast"

She sang, her phone in her pocket and she had stood sliding into the beat of the music easily and quickly, showing that underneath all those baggy clothes was the limber body of a dancer as she performed each move flawlessly.__

"My disobliging ways are a matter of habit  
If you offer me fish then I always want a feast  
When there isn't any fish then I won't eat rabbit  
If you offer me cream then I sniff and sneer  
But I only like what I find for myself  
So you'll catch me in it right up to my ears  
If you put it away on the larder shelf

The Rum Tum Tugger is artful and knowing  
The Rum Tum Tugger doesn't care for a cuddle  
But I'll leap in your lap in the middle of your sewing  
For there's nothing I enjoy like a horrible muddle!  
_  
The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat  
The Rum Tum Tugger doesn't care for a cuddle  
__  
The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat  
And there isn't any need for me to spout it  
For he will do as he do do  
And there's no doing anything about it! "_

Even accentuating each vowel and reprise, her hips and movements swift and fluid with each turn and pose. She opened her eyes, looking at the building in front of her, oblivious to the two awe struck tom cats behind her. A small smile on her lips as she turned to go back to her spot and her eyes passing over the two for a second as she was going to grab her phone from her pocket before she froze, her eyes going back to the two with a look of pure horror in them. Her mouth opening and closing like a fishes. The three stood there at a stalemate it seemed. The girl finally broke the silence.

"So... how much of that did you two... er... see?" she murmured, a foreign accent showing itself in her voice as she spoke. But it was still soft and soothing as if a lullaby.

"All of it." Mistoffelees flushed, feeling as if he'd intruded on her privacy by the way she said it. He gulped as Tugger whistled, finally over the awkward silence and just walked forward, with that rock star swagger of his and a small smirk on his face.

"That's some impressive skills you got there little miss stuff. How long did it take you to get that good?" he purred seductively, expecting the usual melting effect he had on all the kits and queens.

"It's not hard. After enough ballet and tap, those moves were easy to master for me. You honestly make it sound like those are hard things to do." she commented coldly, rejecting his advances. Her strange blue eyes looking into his golden brown ones.

"You're certainly a talented little thing aren't you? You'd be surprised how many people can't do what you just did." his lips twitched a bit at her haughtiness.

"I know. People compliment me all the time and praise me. But it's just dancing." she shrugged, not intimidated.

Mistoffelees could see Tugger twinging and broke out of his stupor and was quickly at his friend's side before this got any worse. A smile coming to his lips. His eyes looking her over, his mind slowly trying to get into hers to possibly see something but a shock made him twitch. A wall? This was weird. Was she one of those 'psychics' or something? He felt a bit frustrated that he couldn't get in, but suddenly her eyes were on him quickly. Her small, slightly thin pink lips parting a bit before closing. Her eyes watching his as if she could see right through him. He smiled as best as he could. He felt a bit fearful, there was only one person who'd ever had such a terrifying penetrative stare such as hers, Macavity...

"I don't recognize your accent. Where are you from?" he asked innocently and sweetly.

"Finland. Espoo, Finland. It's near Helsinki, the capital." she said, sounding a little less intimidating than he thought she would have.

"Oh wow. How'd you end up here? Well, how long have you lived here really?" Misto asked, generally interested. Tugger crossed his arms with a huff, letting the small tom talk.

"Junior year of high school, father was transferred. I had to learn English fast. But I haven't dropped the accent yet. Only been here about... five, maybe six years. You ask a lot of questions." she commented.

"Ah. Forgive me then. I am... Jacob! And this is John. Nice to meet you." he smiled warmly.

"Tiikeri. It means tiger in Finnish. Most people just call me Tii though." she shrugged a bit, pulling out her ear buds.

"Tiikeri. It fits you... I mean... Um..."

"It's cool. My hair's always been weird like this. It's natural. You're not the first one to ask about it, so it's cool." she gave a bit of a smile, seeming to get a bit more comfortable.

"So, what's a young thing like you doing out in a place like this?" Tugger prompted, causing Tiikeri to shift her gaze to him.

"Went to a party with some guys and they ditched me. I didn't leave til about 1 in the morning and apparently cabs stop driving around then because I haven't seen one since I got out. I tried calling my flat mate, but she's fast asleep probably. Now I'm just trying to find someone awake..." she growled, obviously frustrated by her situation.

"How far away is your place?" Mistoffelees asked, concern obvious in his voice.

"A good hour and a half walk from here..." Tiikeri frowned.

"Oh dear!" He said, getting pulled in by her situation. The need to help anyone in need strong. Her resemblance to Macavity forgotten for the moment.

"I think I can get you a ride. Can I hold your phone?" Tugger asked.

Tiikeri was a bit sketchy but from the looks of him, he probably had his own phone. Then again, she thought she could trust those guys from the party... She'd taken a few years of self defense so if he tried anything she could probably get it back. After the mental juggle she handed over her phone. Tugger easily figured out the touch screen and tapped in a few numbers on the key pad before putting the phone to his ear.

"Mmm, that was great... Hello, Bustopher Jones speaking, who may I ask is calling?" came the pleasant old tom's voice.

"It's me you overstuffed main course... I know you've got connections. Get someone to come down with a car. There's... a girl in need of a ride home and Mist-I mean Jacob is about to go all humanitarian in a minute." Tugger said, not needing to say his name, and hoping Bustopher would have figured out who Jacob was.

"...Ah! Took me a minute old Tuggy boy! Yes, yes I see. I'll get someone down to you as soon as possible."

"Are you honestly eating at a restaurant this early in the morning?"

"Everlasting Cat no! A chef who treasures my tastes in food had an epiphany and had me come over to try a dish. Thank Mistoffelees for that charm he gave me so I can change whenever I please to appear... well. You know." the tom was obviously smiling.

"Whatever. I'll tell him. Just get the car here." Tugger groaned, at times he really didn't care about all this extra. This is why he hadn't picked a mate yet. Queens had that "gift of gab" and all...

"Alright, alright Mr. Sourpuss. Ha! I made a pun~ Toodles my boy~" With that there was that ending click on the other side of the phone. He handed Tiikeri her phone back who had a curious look on her face.

"How does he know where this place is? Do you two live together? Are you two gay? Do you live near here or something?" she questioned, not stopping once for air til she'd ask all the questions that came to mind.

"Pffft..." Tugger burst into a fit of laughter, doubling over, arms wrapped around his stomach as he laughed. Tears springing to his eyes as he just laughed, and laughed, and laughed.

"I'm sorry about him... But we do live in the building across from you. We were coming back from the convenience store. For cigarettes! Yes. Tu-I mean John is a chain smoker. Ahehehe..." Misto laughed a bit nervously, conjuring up a pack in his hand, slipping it into Tugger's back pocket swiftly so Tiikeri wouldn't see.

"Hmm... you two sound familiar... and... you keep messing up on each other's names... You even look... are you two, John Partridge and Jacob Brent?" Tiikeri asked curiously, feeling as if she'd just had an epiphany.

"Cousins! We're cousins! That's how we know each other. After enough jokes, Mr. Mistoffelees and Rum Tum Tugger are like permanent nicknames. Ya know?" The tux strung together quickly, happy to be able to use that lie. They had actually been around for the making of the movie version. It was sheer luck that they'd been found and then all the Jellicles assisted with the cast getting into character. It was one of the QUITE rare occasions the Jellicle Cats associated with the humans. Other than that, there was Halloween for the kits and then Old Deuteronomy's old magic in his previous life to have assisted T. S. Elliot in his writing of _Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats_.

"Ah... so... if I could possibly ask... would you two be able to introduce me to them? Or... maybe more of the cast?" Tiikeri couldn't help her curiosity. A light coming into her eyes showing she wasn't as old as she looked.

"Possibly... So... you're into Cats, huh?" he rubbed the back his neck.

"Great choreography, simple but delightful plot, well rounded characters. It's a classic. Not cookie cutter, not too edgey, but just enough suspense and very well maneuvered lighting. Overall effect is definitely a superior."

"Buh?" Tugger was totally lost. He had gotten distracted and now he was just confused.

"Basically, I have yet to find fault with it. But I really like the version directed by Andrew-Lloyd Webber himself. I've seen performances in person, and while I understand the money and more time span they had to perfect it. They were just better at covering up any small mistake or even making a mistake look like it was meant to be like that." Tiikeri commented, playing with a button on her messenger bag.

"Do you have your whole room stuffed in there or something?" Tugger asked, looking at the huge bag incredulously.

"No! Just my sketchpad, a book I'm reading, notebook for plot ideas for stories, wallet, pencils, pens, erasers, charcoal pencils, some sharpies, my laptop, hair ties, a brush, a mini umbrella in case of rain, my water bottle, oh and of course my personal agenda so I can keep mind what needs doing and what is coming up." the blonde shrugged.

"Sounds like Jenny..." Misto couldn't help but comment under his breath.

"I heard that!" Tiikeri hissed.

"Sorry. How old did you say you were again?"

"Twenty-three. And I never mention how old I was. How old are you?"

"Twenty-nine and counting." he smiled.

"Thirty-three if you must know..." Tugger shrugged simply.

"Be nice... Wait. Hm... wait... are you still in college?"

"Yes. My parents had me dancing for years, focusing on my studies, and now I'm stuck in college to follow in their footsteps and become either an opera or a Broadway prima dona. To be honest? It's so damn far-fetched from my personality I think."

"You take singing lessons?" Misto perked a brow.

"From my dad. He used to do opera but never got to be as popular as Sarah Brightman or any other greats like Luciano Pavarotti." Tiikeri shrugged.

Before the conversation could continue any further a sleek black car pulled up next to the three. The two Jellicles recognized Plato's light eyes under the shaggy hair.

"I'm here to take the miss home?" he spoke as if a question, the window rolled down. Tiikeri looked to the car and then to the two who just nodded that she would be fine. She opened the passenger seat in the front and put her bag in before getting in.

"Wait, I want to keep in contact with you!" she said, surprising herself a bit. Pulling a pen and a scrap of paper out of her bag and scribbling down her number on the paper and her name at the bottom, handing it to Mistoffelees before retracting her hand.

"Alright. I'll call you for sure." the tom nodded with a small smile as Plato drove away and once he could no longer hear the tinkle of the small bell on her collar he turned to Tugger.

"Are you really going to?" he simply asked with a perked brow.

"Of course I am! It'd be rude! And don't lie and say she isn't a bit peculiar. If there's anything I've learned, humans wouldn't be naturals and be able to pull off those moves without a few injuries or sore muscles for a while. And they'd be out of breath and huffing by the time they'd finished one dance!" he defended his reasoning. Tugger placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She could be... what are they called again? Child prodigies. They exist too you know." he said.

"Damn it Tugger! For the love of Everlasting Cat! Aren't you in the LEAST bit curious about her at all?" Mistoffelees snapped.

"I'll admit there's something... unique about her. But maybe she could've been lying to us about some of those things."

"You saw her performance! And couldn't you smell her?" he demanded.

"...Does no one believe curiosity killed the cat anymore these days?" the maine coon sighed, rubbing his temples.

"We've got nine lives, it'll be fine." Misto smirked.

"Fine... we'll talk to Bustopher tomorrow about getting something set up. He's the one with all the connections it seems. But she does NOT find out Jellicles are real under any circumstances. Remember the last human that found out that you thought would understand?"

"That was different! I was young and foolish!"

"None the less... deal or no deal?"

"...fine. Deal. I'll keep my lips sealed..." he gave in.

"Good. Now let's go to bed. You've exhausted me to the bone." Tugger commented, walking back to the junk yard entrance and hopping the fence.

Misto removed the glamour and slunk off to his den and laid there, staring up at the moon. Those endless pools of blue hues haunting him. He didn't care what Tugger thought. There was something about her, he couldn't lay his finger on it but definitely something, and he'd find out for sure no matter how long it took. He smiled to himself, head on his paws as he glanced at her phone number and name before sliding it under his make-shift pillow and just staring up at the moon thinking of all the possibilities.

**AN: I know. Don't hate me yet. I had a lot to set up in this chapter. I pinky swear/promise the rest of the chapters WILL be shorter. Give me reviews. And yes, Tugger's a bit of a snark right now but I wanted to stay IC. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Author's note

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CATS! AND THIS CHAPTER IS A REFERENCE TO CLEAR SOME THINGS UP! MAIN CHARRIES OR CHARRIES USED FREQUENTLY LISTED WITH MORE INFO. AND FOR ME TO USE AS WELL SO I DON'T MESS UP ANYTHING. Ahehehe. ^.^;;;**

**Mr. Mistoffelees:**

Cat/Jellicle form:

_Eye color_: electric blue; I messed up in the first chapter, forgive me.

_Fur color_: black and white

_Collar_: none

Human form:

_Hair color/style:_ black with a blue tint in the light/ short and slightly spiked up in the front

_Eye color:_ same as cat form

_Height: _5'11"

_Weight: _127 lb.

_Age: _appears to be in his late 20's

_Body proportions:_ lean and slightly muscular, stronger than he appears

_Facial features:_ A little baby faced, prominent sharp cheek bones, medium sized eyes, a pair of thin but a bit long lips, no real color in his cheeks, and no freckles.

_Skin tone:_ Almost ivory white, making it seem like his hair is died a few shades too dark

_Clothes: _Dark black jeans that are loose but held up by a black belt. A white wife-beater usually or some neutral colored tank underneath a black canvas jacket. And a pair of black tennis shoes

Talents/Tidbits/Personality quirks:

~magical of course ;D

~quick adapter

~believes anyone can be cheered up with some TLC

~Really nice and gets along with people but not a pushover

~doesn't like being called short

~has a sort of close friendship with Tugger.

~ is a respectable gentleman

~tends to use lightning or sparks of it when angry

~Victoria is indeed his little sister

**Rum Tum Tugger:**

Cat/Jellicle Form:

_Eye color: _hazel/ golden brown

_Fur color: _most of his body(abdomen, legs, and arms) is black, his tail a combination of black, gray and dark brown; his mane a sandy gold, his paws light brown.

_Collar: _black silver spikes and studs

Human Form:

_Hair color/style: _Golden strawberry blonde/ slicked back and a bit long with a large curl falling onto his forehead

_Eye color: _same as in other form

_Height: _6'4"

_Weight: _146 lb.

_Age:_ looks to be in his early 30's

_Body proportions: _no sign of fat, well muscled with a slight bulk

_Facial features: _long and angled with a rounded chin, and sharp, high cheekbones

_Skin tone: _A light tan to his skin

_Clothes:_ Leather skin tight pants that hug his legs and held up by his signature studded belt. A leopard pattern or some dark shade undershirt underneath a leather black jacket. His collar still present, and a pair of black gloves on his hands. His shoes are knee-high combat boots that are black and grey on the bottom.

Talents/Tidbits/Personality quirks:

~a typical Casanova

~acts aloof at times

~huffy when he's ignored or rejected

~cares more for the Jellicles than he gives off

~thinks of Mistoffelees as a little brother

~egotistical and a little haughty at times

~basically has quite the stereotypical rockstar persona when his ego is getting boosted

~loves attention

~a good fighter

~Tugger is the youngest brother of the three, Munkustrap second, and Macavity the oldest but of course not around because he's batshit crazy and evil and banished from the Jellicles. And their father is still Old Deuteronomy.

**Tiikeri Esiintyjä:**

_Hair color;style: _honey blonde with black streaks like stripes going vertically through her hair the blonde seeming multiple tints of honey in the light; long and usually flat-ironed straight with long side bangs, sometimes in pigtails or braids, and even a bun

_Eye color: _from the outer iris to right around the pupil going from almost navy blue to sky blue.

_Height: _5'6"

_Weight: _134

_Age: _23

_Body proportions: _36C, and a size 26 waist, abs visible, no small pouch present, and size 34 hips leading into a pair of long and well care for legs, her feet a comfortable size 8 and are narrow.

_Facial features: _Baby faced but with some sharp cheekbones that stand prominent under her skin, a little natural flush in her cheeks with no freckles, a bit of a wide brow usually hidden partly by her bangs.

_Skin tone: _porcelain, with a light pink tint on her cheeks

_Clothes: _Mostly seen in baggy dark jeans and loose over-sized jackets, mainly her black hoodie with the dark purple draw strings. Her jeans are held up by seat-belt buckle belts that go from striped to checkered and one with smiley faces on it. Her shirts can be long sleeved or shirt, and sometimes button up, or just a tank top underneath a jacket, but she has a wide array of color and designer styled shirts. She tends to wear her black converses or her brown flip-flops.

Talents/Tidbits/Personality quirks:

~Has an older sister and happily married parents

~Lives with her room mate who she met the year she moved from Finland and the two have been best friends since.

~Is a cat person.

~Closet musical lover

~Doesn't look much like her parents or sister

~Has six piercings in each ear; all going from the bottom to the top of her ears on the edge.

~Sings every night to an audience consisting of shampoo and conditioner bottles, body wash bottles and some wash cloths and a pouf in her shower.

~Loves to read and write stories and poems.

~Has kept her accent strong over the years

~Has a good singing range and very limber

~Took four years of Judo

~Plays the paino

~Has a cat named Mr. Jiggles

~Feels like she's stuck in the shadow of her older sister

~Gets along well with most people

~First name translates to tiger, while her last name translates to performer showing a lineage of being in the entertainment business.

~Can do any part from contralto parts to soprano after much practice with her father

**Isä:**

_Hair color/style: _Light oaken brown/ crop-cut

_Eye color: _hazel brown

_Height: _6'6"

_Weight: _165 lb.

_Age: _46

_Body proportions: _All muscle and bone

_Facial features: _Slight wrinkle from age, long face and a rounded chin, slightly sunken features

_Skin tone: _Palid, but a slight tan from his time working long hours outside

_Clothes: _Usually in button up crisply ironed shirts in solid dark colors and kacki pants with a leather belt holding them up. Solid brown loafers or black suede shoes, depending on occasion.

Talents/Tidbits/Personality quirks:

~Father of Tiikeri and Kukka

~A former opera singer

~Intimate with his wife

~Stern when in father mode

~Over-protective of his daughters

~Only wants what he believes is best for his children

~Gave Kukka and Tiikeri vocal lessons ever since they were quite young.

~Diligent worker

~Was a tenor in vocal rank

**Äiti:**

_Hair color/style: _Dulled reddish-brown, graying at the roots; hair falls in long curls, usually pulled back in a tight bun

_Eye color: _Light green with a darker green tint around the pupil

_Height: _5'9"

_Weight: _135 lb.

_Age: _44

_Body proportions: _Tall and very lean, her skin slightly wrinkled from time, not much curve to her body, well nutritioned from a healthy diet

_Facial features: _Small and round, laugh lines and wrinkles present, a flush in her cheeks

_Skin tone: _Porcelain, with only a slight color in the face

_Clothes: _Bright colors throughout her wardrobe, and always wears some sort of shawl on her shoulders. Prone to wearing long, loose skirts and wears many tunics. Dresses a bit like a hippy or a mystic.

Talents/Tidbits/Personality quirks:

~Now a dance instructor at a studio for little girls to learn Broadway style dances

~Former Broadway performer, having traveled to many countries to perform.

~Very motherly and open.

~Cares for her daughters but also wants them to be the best they can be.

~A great cook

~The married version of the cat lady

~Owns a small candle shop near her home

~Vegetarian

~Wants grand-children

**Kukka:**

_Hair color/style: _Vibrant shades of red; always loose and in long waves

_Eye color: _A deep emerald green

_Height: _6'1"

_Weight: _129 lb.

_Age: _26

_Body proportions: _34B cup size and a 32 sized waist, her hips a simple 32. Long slender legs. Always going on some new diet for some reason

_Facial features: _Long like her father's, with dimples when she smiles or laughs, make-up diva, never letting anyone see her without her face made up except her family.

_Skin tone: _Creamy ivory

_Clothes: _The latest fashions are always found in her closet, wearing many skirts or dress shirts. Has a few cocktail dresses in the back of her closet. Has a WIDE choice for shoes, mostly heels, many peep-toes, pumps, boots and stilettos.

Talents/Tidbits/Personality quirks:

~An up and coming opera singer

~Plays the cello and the violin

~Not very close with Tiikeri

~Goes through boyfriends faster than most people can keep track of

~Always worried about if she looks fat or not

~Goes on a different diet every other week

~Has a very defined idea of what she wants for her dream husband

~Lives by herself in a pent house

~Has a Pomeranian named Venus

~Dropped her accent

~mezzo-soprano to soprano in singing only

**Faun:**

_Hair color/style: _Black with lime green, electric blue, and red streaks dyed in her hair; short-pixie cut, spiked in the back, bangs fringed right above her eyebrows.

_Eye color: _Gray-ish silver

_Height: _5'2"

_Weight: _115 lb.

_Age: _23

_Body proportions: _30A cup size, a size 24 waist and size 24 waist; very petite and small.

_Facial features: _Small face, cherub like with rosy cheeks and usually some wild effect with eyeliner around her eyes with very vibrant eyeshadow usually.

_Skin tone: _Fair and burns easily during the summer.

_Clothes: _Dark wash skinny jeans to gray sweat pants. Loves wearing tank-tops and fishnet shirts over top. A bit of the over dramatic type in her clothes. Wearing very foreign outfits or strangely concocted combinations. Will wear traditional outfits from different cultures, extremely fond of the latest lolita fashion in Japan for pop culture.

Talents/Tidbits/Personality quirks:

~Has her belly buttoned pierced

~A musical theater major with Tiikeri

~Parents are the real deal hippies

~Scholarship student

~A child prodigy

~A proud soprano

~Eccentric

~Very friendly and open

~The closest thing Tiikeri has to a true sister

~Straight-edge but has a tendency to seem air-headed or spaced out

~Has a huge sweet tooth

~Gave Tiikeri Mr. Jiggles as Faun had named him for Tiikeri's 21st birthday.

**Plato:**

Same as in the musical; human form will be described in story if necessary

**Bustopher Jones:**

Same as in the musical; human form will be described in story if necessary

**Munkustrap:**

Same as in the musical; human form will be described in story if necessary

**Demeter:**

Same as in the musical; human form will be described in story if necessary

**Bombalurina:**

Same as in the musical; human form will be described in story if necessary

**Victoria:**

Same as in the musical; human form will be described in story if necessary

**Old Deuteronomy:**

Same as in the musical; human form will be described in story if necessary

**Mungojerrie:**

Same as in the musical; human form will be described in story if necessary

**Rumpleteazer:**

Same as in the musical; human form will be described in story if necessary

**Skimbleshanks:**

Same as in the musical; human form will be described in story if necessary

**Jemima:**

Same as in the musical; human form will be described in story if necessary

**Pouncival:**

Same as in the musical; human form will be described in story if necessary

**Jennyanydots:**

Same as in the musical; human form will be described in story if necessary

**Jellylorum:**

Same as in the musical; human form will be described in story if necessary

**Electra:**

Same as in the musical; human form will be described in story if necessary

**Etcetera:**

Same as in the musical; human form will be described in story if necessary

**Asparagus(different from Gus):**

Same as in the musical; human form will be described in story if necessary

**Alonzo:**

Same as in the musical; human form will be described in story if necessary

**Tantomile & Coricopat:**

Same as in the musical; human form(s) will be described in the story if necessary

**Cassandra: **

Same as in the musical; human form will be described in story if necessary

**Macavity:**

Same as in the musical; human form will be described in story if necessary

**Side-notes:**

This does indeed ALL take place in America, New York to be exact.

~Tiikeri and Faun attend a College for the Arts, and I won't put a name on it, just to be safe. If you have suggestions, leave them in your reviews.

~No worries, I won't do any MEGA OOCing if it comes down to me needing to OOC someone.

~If you'd like to know anything just ask.

~I only own Tiikeri, Faun, Tiikeri's parents and her sister.

~I'm open to suggestions about characters or ideas.

~Yes I do have a plot, thank you.

~No I'm not going to give anything away about what's going to happen later on.

~If you want to ask me about what you think is going to happen, send me a private message, because if your guess is right, I don't want to ruin the story for any others who don't have any guesses.

~Yes, I'm an amateur at this. I'm still getting better so be patient with me.

~When the need arises I might be changing this story to M. But we'll find out if I need to later. Don't stop reading if I do though. If you have a problem with steamy scenes, then stop reading. But, you can always skip over them and continue my planned story. :3

~Wish me luck that I don't lose muse for this story. And sometimes it may take a while to put up chapters so be patient. 3

~Love you guys! I'll write the next chapter soon!


	3. Ch 2 Crazy Whores and Mr Jiggles

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Cats or the Heaviside layer. I would like to own a poster of either Tugger or Misto. If any of you know where I can find one please tell me. Anywaaaay, here's Tiikeri after her little... introduction. Read away~ R&R! 3**

Tiikeri yawned as she got to her apartment door and unlocked it, humming under her breath as she opened the door only to be tackled by something small but with a lot of force.

"EEP!"Tiikeri cried out as she tottered backwards, trying to get a hold of her wait and figure out what was going on.

"You're home at last! And not a hair out of place! Me and Mr. Jiggles were so worried about you! We thought you'd died or worse! I was about to call 911! When I saw I'd missed your calls I was petrified you were calling for me to come save you from those wretched pigs! PLEASE TIIKERI! Tell me! Art thou still living?"

A girl with short-pixie cut black hair cried over-dramatically. She was in a simple and short white night gown that covered just barely enough. Her small frame giving one the thought she would be easy to over-power but Tiikeri knew better than that. This girl was her room mate and best mate, Faun. An eccentric little Canadian who'd moved to New York when she was still relatively young. Her parents were those real deal hippies up until they had to start taking special care of their little Faun. She was a handful. A little ball of energy. They now owned a small chain of candle and incense stores throughout the East coast. No one was particularly sure how the business was so thriving with their laid back personalities and easy-going atmosphere that was always in the store. Never much hustle and bustle. Thanks to the store though, Faun was able to go to piano lessons and vocal lessons. She had a very unique quality to her. Quite charismatic in a strange way.

The small girl's over-eccentric personality and style was what attracted Tiikeri when they first met in high school. School had already started, it was her junior year and her accent was much thicker than it is now. Walking into class the only seat open was the one behind Faun. Kids stared at her as she walked to her seat. Some guys minds in the wrong place. And some girls just tearing her to shreds for being so different and foreign. The rest didn't pay much mind to her. Faun however was excited to possibly have a new friend. The two girls passed notes for the rest of the class and by the end of the school year they were like sisters. Damien, the straight fashion designer was the third musketeer in their little group. He was going to college in California but kept in contact with his two pals. It took a while for him to prove to Tiikeri he was straight.

Damien had the cutest green eyes and light blonde hair pulled back in a small ponytail all the time. He wasn't very muscular, but he was almost as tall as Tiikeri's father. The true American in their little group. He was very fashion forward and loved clothes. But he was as straight as they come when it came to sexuality. By middle senior year he was bi much to Tiikeri's work though. It was an epiphany for him but Tiikeri wasn't a tad surprised. The three odd ducklings were inseparable through junior year and all of senior year and come summer time they cherished what time they could spend together before Damien left for college.

Tiikeri and Faun had decided to live together after their freshman year in college and how long it was. The constant worry about pranks from other girls or keeping it clean at the right times. They couldn't handle the stress so the two had talked their parents into paying for their apartment. Each family paying half the rent each month. The deal breaker? Faun and Tiikeri had to promise to work in Faun's parents local shop in New York every Friday and Saturday and Tiikeri promised to decided to go for either Broadway or Opera by the time she finished college. A price to pay to relax in a nice apartment with good amenities and was close to the school and near a subway station. The two girls knew they'd hold their part of the bargain up as long as they didn't have to pay for the apartment. And working at the store gave them spending money to buy things for their apartment. Most furniture coming from their own rooms of course.

Tiikeri looked to her counterpart who had finally let go of her to let her breathe some air and was now sitting on the couch. Tiikeri took a seat in their lazy boy chair they'd purchased a little after getting the apartment and sipped the soda or pop as Faun called it that was freshly opened next to her. She took a deep breath before launching into her story of how the nice guys at the cafe had ditched her in the middle of Manhattan, leaving her to help with clean up before the kid's parents got home and then telling her about Tugger and Misto or John and Jacob as she'd been told. She went into the whole ordeal. From them catching her after her little performance up to her handing Jacob(Mistoffelees) her number and then about the awkward car ride with the guy who smelled like he'd just walked out of a house full of cats.

"What if he turns out to be a creeper and stalks you?" Faun smirked. She was in on all of Tiikeri's secrets and knew every skeleton in that closet. So she was used to even dancing along with the girl to songs from musicals.

"No! He was too cute and innocent to be a creeper. His friend looked like a player though. He looked and acted like some kind of rockstar..." Tiikeri snorted.

"Aww~ That's so cute! I wish I could have something like that happen to me."

"What? Get abandoned in Manhattan in an area you don't know then saved by two strangers?" I perked a brow at her.

"NO! The meeting those two part. Maybe under better circumstances, but none the less. Did you find out where they live?" Faun asked.

"Somewhere around where they'd found me."

"ARE YOU FOR CEREAL? TIIKERI HOW DARE YOU NOT TAKE ADVANTAGE OF A CHANCE YOU WERE BLESSED WITH!" the petite girl yelled, her size betraying her voice completely as she jumped up on the couch, looking like a little angry kid. If there was one thing about Faun, she was the girl who believed in destiny, fate, the one, and taking every chance you can to meet "the one."

"Calm down Faun! That might be a bit weird to ask when you meet someone! And I gave Jacob my number! It was just a coincidence that they were there when I was stuck between a rock and a hard place." Tiikeri said, trying to get her friend to calm down.

"There is no such thing as a coincidence... I forget the rest of the quote at the moment but point is! It was fate! Instead of some scary homeless person wanting to take your shit you see two attractive young men who assist you in getting home to me safely! It was fate! That would never happen to anyone but you!"

"Why me?" Tiikeri griped incredulously, stroking Mr. Jiggles fur a bit too coarsely causing the orange tabby cat to yowl and leap off her lap, scurrying to the bedroom.

"You're a natural at everything! You're a genius! And you're also smoking hot with a sexy body and you don't even need make-up to be sexy! Fate smiles upon you and gives you these gifts! Everlasting Cat Tii! Can't you see it?" Faun cried out, stomping her feet.

"One, I'm not a natural! It took me forever to master all three vocal sections and be able to switch between them within a second's thought. Two, I'm not a genius. I got a 90 last week on an exam. And three, I'm not THAT hot! Do you see guys lined up for me? Do you see me getting cat called or eyed-up?" she asked in frustration.

"One, I don't care what you say, you're good at what you do, whatever it is. Two, you are a genius! You just forgot to write your name because I kept begging you to hurry up on your make-up exam so we could go see that movie. You're creative and you still have time get good grades. And three, you're intimidating! Like, like, like, the Rum Tum Tugger is! You just don't have a Bombalurina who has the balls to go after you. But trust me, I've seen guys eating you up when you aren't looking Tii! Damien told me himself he would've asked you out! But you have this air about you that intimidates guys."

"Name one thing that could intimidate guys about me." Tiikeri held up one finger.

"I've got two! Your eyes are beautiful! But they're endless and have a bottom-less depth. They have a wild beauty about them but you keep this tame look to the world. Your take no shit ways scares guys too! Remember what you did to the girl who put fish guts in your locker when you first came here?"

"I went off what the witnesses who'd seen her throwing away evidence, smelt the lingering scent on her and her purse and told her if she didn't clean my locker I'd let her family know what she's really doing when she's supposedly studying at the library."

"Exactly! No one knew that but you! Except the guy she was shagging!"

"He was a lug and dropped a letter addressed to him in the wrong place and I simply found it." Tiikeri said half-heartedly. That and she'd heard the girl talking to herself about it when she was in the bathroom. But she wanted to get the girl to stop not destroy her reputation completely.

"All I'm saying is that you just need a strong guy with a huge ego or a lot of patience. And all that's in this relative area is pansy-asses." Faun commented.

"Fine. I'll agree on that. But I'd rather have a patient man then a man with a head bigger than my purse." Tiikeri giggled.

"A purse? You call that thing a purse? Honey! That's as Damien would say an over night bag and then some, not a purse!" the two girls laughed, cracking jokes a bit before they noticed it was about 4:30 in the morning.

Faun was off to bed while Tiikeri headed for the bathroom to shower, stripping down with a sigh and turning the water on, waiting for it to warm up. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, tying her hair up in a messy ballerina bun. She pulled her hands down and turned to walk into the shower when a small ZAP caused her to jump, clutching her hand to her chest. Her eyes wide in horror as she looked at the small towel rack her hand had touched. It hadn't hurt her but there was a small mark on the stainless-silver now from where a small bit of electricity had passed from her fingertips to said towel holder. She didn't tell Faun _everything_. When she was young and alone in her room she'd try to play with her dolls and made them appear in her lap or disappear in a small amount of sparks to go back to their spot on the shelves. One time her sister had almost caught her and so she'd buried that small thing to herself. After time she thought it was just a figment of her imagination or she had been mixing dreams with childhood memories. She chewed on her bottom lip and looked in the mirror at herself before shaking her head.

"It's just a smudge Tii,calm down. You're on a small carpet rug and you dance in place and slide your feet. It happens." she lied to herself.

Deep down she knew it was a lie, but she refused to sound crazy. And admitting it would only make it a burden. She couldn't tell Faun she could do magic. The girl would laugh at her and call her crazy most likely. Getting in the shower Tiikeri let the hot water run over her sore and tight muscles with a sigh. Winter break was almost here. Just a few days of classes and then she could relax and work in Faun's parent's store. She was just stressed because of exams. That's all it was. _Just don't let the stress get to me. I'm nothing like Ku. Stressing is her thing. Not mine._ After the small pep talk Tiikeri just washed herself, humming Macavity. She wondered if maybe there was more to Macavity than just an evil cat. Maybe he was lonely. Maybe he just wanted attention. Maybe he just wanted to be loved and accepted by someone. Her sympathizing got her mind off of the little incident earlier and she dried off, getting some oolong tea before retiring to bed in her room, Mr. Jiggles curling up on her stomach and dozing off quickly.

"_Tiikeri! Tiikeri! Where'd you go? I've been looking for you everywhere!" Mistoffelees' voice rang out in the chilly night air._

_ Tiikeri was a Jellicle herself! She looked in a puddle of water and saw she was striped and looked like some sort of mix of a calico and a tabby cat. Wait... this didn't make her a Jellicle though. But she was like them! She could hang out with them! Talk to Jellicles even!_

"_Misto! I'm here! I'm sorry! I got lost!" she cried out joyfully to him. The tux came towards her and pulled her close, his arms ensared around her waist. She hugged him back looking into his electric blue eyes._

"_I was so worried about you. Don't ever disappear like that again _my_ Queen."_ _suddenly the voice had changed and the one holding her was Tugger! But it was like he'd been hugging her the whole time and Misto had never been there._

"_I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again." she whispered into his mane, holding onto him as if for dear life._

"_I believe you my little Queen." he chuckled before leaning down as if he were going to kiss her but before his lips touched hers everything disappeared in a hot flash. A blinding white light in her eyes and a voice calling her name. She wanted to run to the name and grab that person. Tell them how much she hates them for keeping her from kissing THE Rum Tum Tugger who'd called her _his _Queen! _

"Tiikeri Esiintyjä! Get your ass out of bed or else I will! We're not being late to work AGAIN!" Faun's voice penetrated the blonde's thought process as she blinked away the blurrs in her vision and realized it was daytime. But it couldn't have slept more than ten minutes! That dream was so swift!

"Come on! GET UP!" Tiikeri was suddenly assaulted by a very naked Faun. How she'd forgotten how the ball of energy sometimes pulled off her clothes in her sleep she had no idea. That's exactly the reason why they had to lock their doors back in freshman year when they were in dorms... She was shivering though.

"Alright! Go put some damn clothes on you whore! I'll start breakfast already! Damn!" Tiikeri growled, pushing her off of me with as much force as she could muster. Mind you, she was still half asleep. She was the type that needed coffee before ever being fully awake and functioning.

"Fine! You get dressed too! Get us bagels! We have to eat breakfast on the run today thanks to you trick!" Faun growled as she stomped her pale little naked but out of Tiikeri's room.

Getting out of bed all she could do was think about that dream she'd had. Only one thought really came to mind while the girl got dressed. She REALLY needed to pick a favorite character instead of having two. It made her feel like a whore. Of course, the name calling between her and Faun was simple banter and they never meant it. When you got close enough to friends or certain family members, you could insult each other and know you don't mean it. Tiikeri pondered and pondered as she got dressed. After long enough she finally came to a conclusion.

"I'll get John and Jacob to help me decide next time we hang out! They'll be loads of help for sure!" she declared, sure of herself.

**AN: Hah! That's a good one Tii. Well, we'll find out eventually how that works out. Just thought I'd add some curve balls in early so you're ready for the plot twists later. Send me your reviews lovelies~ I can't wait to read 'em! Remember. Tips are appreciated. Along with pointers. :3 See you next time.**


	4. Ch 3 Choose your battles

**Disclaimer: I own no one from Cats or Cats itself. Once again. If anyone wants to give me a lead on a poster I'll give you a hint about what may be to come later on. ;D**

* * *

Tugger groaned as he awoke groggily from that strange dream. He made a face as he stretched a bit with a yawn before getting all the way up. Dreams were so far-fetched... Like he'd ever call someone HIS Queen? Ha. That's funny. The strange thing was it was that girl from last night, but she was a Queen like any other Jellicle in the yard. Such a short dream stretched over a long span of time was weird though. More things usually occurred before he awoke. Tugger yawned, running a paw through his fur as he walked into the sunlight, whiskers twitching. The sun was unmerciful on him as it beamed down brightly. He looked from the entrance to his den to see Electra and Etcetera scrambling away, having been watching his den while slept. Those two maybe Queens now but they still act like kits sometimes. A ways off Demeter and his brother Munkustrap were taking a day light stroll together, talking to different Jellicles. Most of the cats were sun bathing on this clear day.

"Too bright! Turn the light off!" Mistoffelees whimpered, the sunlight right in his face when he woke up. The cat had barely caught a wink of sleep before falling asleep and then having that weird dream where he was looking for the girl from last night, Tiikeri, and then she was a cat like them? He'd keep it to himself, not wanting to seem like he was crushing on the girl or something. That was too much! He was just worried about her and it'd be fine. He stretched with a yawn and shrunk back into the shade with a purr as he opened his eyes to see Tugger standing at the entrance to his den. Oh this would be good. He rubbed his eyes and yawned once more before standing and looking to the maine coon with a sleepy gaze.

"Morning sunshine. When I looked into the main yard I didn't see you so I thought you'd be in here... Since when does the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees sleep in?" Tugger asked with a perked brow.

"Come now Tug. Now is not the time when I've just woken up. So when do we get to see Bustopher for the... err.. cell phone?"

"Already taken care of. On my way over he was strolling to his sun bathing spot. You'll have it by the end of the week." Tugger said, leaning against the den.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who felt like he got little sleep last night." Mistoffelees commented walking over to him, running his claws through his fur to smooth it out a bit.

"You'd better watch where you keep that phone. Rumpleteazer or Mungojerrie might find interest in such a device."

Mistoffelees felt his eyes widen as he ran to his pillow and checked underneath for the slip of paper and sighed in relief to have found it safe and sound where he'd put it. Tugger rolled his eyes at the tom's worry over a slip of paper. Like those two would fancy a small piece of paper. Misto slipped the slip of paper back under there, chewing on his bottom lip before standing and joining Tugger back at the entrance to the den.

"Wanna go catch some breakfast together?" he asked his friend.

"Woah there! I have a reputation to uphold! People might take it the wrong way! No offense man! See about Victoria-"

"Plato."

"Oh yes... well, I'll talk to you later then." with that Tugger was gone and Mistoffelees was left with the question still in the back of his head.

The cat wandered out of his den and sighed, seeing everyone in pairs or groups. Even the Rum Tum Tugger with his fan club had a comfortable place. All Misto had was himself and his magic. Victoria was happy now with Plato, her mate. He sighed, wandering towards the outer parts of the junk yard. He sighed, changing into his regular cat form, leaping to the top of the fence to walk around and put some distance between him and the junk yard for a bit. He loved every Jellicle cat in existence, but he couldn't help but be a bit jealous that it was so easy for them to find their niche. Most just revered him and respected him and his one "friend" was always busy with his fan club, playing with whatever Queen he pleased.

As much as he enjoyed being able to get along with the others and everyone and being able to be as important as he was, a lot of the females actually thought he was of a different persuasion and only interested in toms. It made it hard to be happy go lucky when you were always alone. He harrumphed as he padded down the street, staying close to the edge, knowing how bustling this place was. He pawed his way quickly and dodging people before finding a park. As he found a spot to settle in a couple with a rather large golden retriever dissuaded him from settling in that park. He scrambled to get away from the park and was back on the busy sidewalks, dodging for his life. Not too long after he could smell the most wonderful scents he'd ever smelt! Such sweet scents! And then something familiar! He swayed as he pranced towards the source of this wonderful intoxication.

He soon found himself in front of a candle and incense shop. He waited for someone to walk out before slipping into the store. He saw a few people in there but it wasn't a very "busy" place. It was a very nice atmosphere indeed. He saw a girl with some sort of smock on bustling around. Her name tag called her Faun. She was a bit on the short side and was very pixie like. She was reaching for a candle before she saw Mistoffelees out of the corner of her eye and smiled.

"Hello there handsome! How'd you get in here~?" she said in such a warm tone as she scooped up Misto into her arms that he couldn't push away. She walked towards the counter with a small bounce in her step. Amazing! She was obviously a woman but she had the energy of a kit!

"Faun... why is there a cat in your arms? Did you steal him from outside? He could be the neighbor's cat!" Mistoffelees' attention was quickly wrenched away from this petite woman to see what had pulled him to the store. Tiikeri! Oh no!

"Oh please? He walked into our store. And he doesn't have a collar." Faun pouted.

"Fine... but if he wants to leave we let him. Now put him down. He looks terrified. You've probably scared him." Tiikeri sighed.

That's right. She wouldn't know. She didn't know the truth. It would be ok. He felt his paws touch the cold counter and Faun released him, but now without Tiikeri reprimanding her in a light tone for putting him on the counter, and ruffling the girl's hair with a smirk. The two exchanged light banter for a while before Faun went off to help with some elderly man who couldn't read a label, and was looking for something for his wife. Mistoffelees watched Faun prance off before looking back up to Tiikeri curiously. She smiled at him and scratched behind his ear, leaning on one elbow on the counter. He couldn't help but purr and nuzzle against her soft hand. Her nails looked sharp but they weren't painful at all. Her smile brightened, showing her teeth a bit as she looked down at him.

"Curious little thing aren't you? Well, at least she didn't have time to name you or else I'd feel bad for you. Hmm, you remind me of a cat I've seen before." Mistoffelees stopped nuzzling against her head and froze, looking up at her, his blue eyes scared. But how? Tiikeri mistook his paused nuzzling for him just acknowledging what she was saying and a bit worried by the naming bit. She smiled more, and actually GIGGLED. He was astounded. This frustrated seemingly angry girl from last night was not only smiling at him but was giggling too? Then again she didn't know it was him actually. But he felt relieved to see she was indeed a good natured person like he'd thought. Maybe it had just been a bad night for her. Ok, it had definitely been a bad night for her. But seeing her act so light-hearted and smiling. It was like she was a completely different person. His thought process was interrupted by her having decided on a name.

"Mr. Mistoffelees shall be your name. I'm sure he'd look like you if he were a regular cat. Oh I wish I could take you home. But Mr. Jiggles might get jealous if I bring another cat home. I'm sorry." Tiikeri whispered, actually talking to him as if he were a person! But it wasn't in a crazy cat lady way. Not at all. It was as if she understood that cats were smart too. He mewed up at her and nuzzled against her hand affectionately. It wasn't long though before more customers came in so she'd used her jacket as a make shift bed, hidden behind the counter for him to lay on. Mistoffelees felt sleep pulling at him again and shut his eyes to take a cat nap. Maybe now he could get some sleep.

"Where the hell did that damn tom go?" Tugger hissed under his breath. He had followed Mistoffelees out of the junk yard but had lost him at the park, having been chased by that damned Labrador. Stupid mutt. He had lost him at the woodsy area of the park. Tugger stalked with anger fueling his energy to keep going. Ever since Misto was born into the Jellicle tribe the maine coon cat had been assigned to keep a watchful eye over him. It was like an officer and his charge but worse. And if something happened to the tux cat it would be on Tug's head. He groaned as he was about to give up on his search for Mistoffelees for now. All that cat seemed to do as of late was cause more trouble for Tugger. He was enjoying this friendship with the other, shaky it may be, but it had made his job easier.

And this new girl wasn't helping either. Mistoffelees was a bit careless at times when it came to his curiosity getting peek by something he couldn't understand or figure out. If he'd gone to find that girl... Everlasting Cat, if Munkustrap found out he would have Tugger's tail on the wall of his den! He could understand why Mistoffelees was interested. She was open about things and let you know practically her life's story up front. And it was what she believed. But Tugger had smelled her scent that night. Once kits became Queens they developed a sort of scent on them. It was to attract toms and that's how mates were found. And Tiikeri had smelled absolutely intoxicating. It had burned his nostrils to be near her. But she was human. So to have a scent like a Queen would be impossible. It must've been some sort of perfume. And she was obviously a cat person so any Jellicle cats who go loose could've rubbed up against her. And there were freaks born. A little weird hair coloration was nothing. Not to mention with enough good genes anyone could be a natural like she was. There was a logical explanation to counter all of Mistoffelees "mystic" theories of the mere human girl.

Her eyes did nab at him though. Like Misto, he saw Macavity in those eyes. A wild and dangerous soul hidden and wrapped up though in a pretty and tame bow. Anyone could hide their true personality. He knew that full well. Macavity had been perfectly fine until he snapped over such a small incident. So the Queen Macavity fancied hit on Tugger and he took it, sleeping with her. It was Macavity's fault for not speaking up when he had the chance. That and you don't go killing a young Queen just because she chose someone else... Tugger's nose twitched at the dark memory. His eyes darkening quickly. Pathetic. That's what his eldest brother was...

"I swear it was an accident." cried a voice from the alley, pulling Tugger from his thoughts.

"I know, I know. But that's lost merchandise." a second voice sighed. "I'll pay for it. You just go to the break room and take care of that cut. I'll be inside in a minute." The second voice was familiar but who and then it hit him. That intoxicating perfume again! Before he finished a thought a yowl that sounded like a yawn was heard.

"I'm sorry, did that wake you? Faun was trying to show she didn't need a step ladder. Luckily she only broke one candle and incense bottle so it won't be too much out of my pay check... Guess I'll wait til next paycheck to get those boots I've been eying to show my sister up." The sound of shards of glass shattering echoed as what must've been the broken items sliding into the trash can. The voice yelped and pulled her hand back to her self, sucking her finger, the pan that had held the broken glass, dropping to the ground. Without thinking Tugger quickly rushed down the alley and was at Tiikeri's side as she clutched her hand, sucking on her finger.

"Another one? Is today all stray cats come to Tiikeri day or what?" she sighed, shaking her head with a small laugh. "It's ok, I just had my hand too low on the pan when I was putting the glass in the garbage bin. Don't worry you two. Let's go in so I can clean up the rest of the mess." she said, walking into the building again. Tugger followed but not without looking to the other cat, knowing it was Mistoffelees and giving him a look that screamed he was in trouble. The two cats didn't stop as they just followed the blonde in before she shut the door and head for the front of the store and behind the counter into a room with a fridge and a table in the middle of the room, a counter top, a sink and a little microwave and mismatched chairs surrounding the painted table. The first voice Tugger now identified as a petite black haired girl was taking care of a gash alongside her arm at the table with a first aid kit laid out in front of her.

"Hey! Another kitty cat! And he looks like The Rum Tum Tugger~! Is today just our day with furry friends or what~? Oh... looks like you cut yourself too. Ahehe... Sorry." she laughed, her laughter a nervous and bubbly as she scratched the back of her head.

"It's cool. Really. Just don't worry about it and take care of yourself. And yeah. I noticed that too. Who knows? Maybe we're near their junk yard." Tiikeri joked as she dabbed at the cut with an alcohol wipe and hissing a bit from the sting.

"That my good sir would be kickass! Sadly there is no such thing as Jellicle Cats." Faun sighed as she bandaged up the gash on her arm.

_I beg to differ! Wait. Oh yeah. They don't know. If only they knew, it'd probably blow their minds._ Tugger thought to himself a bit smugly. Mistoffelees nudged him with a grouchy 'meow,' having heard his thoughts. The maine coon cat simply stuck his tongue out like a small adolescent before turning his attention to the babbling girls as they joked and laughed. It was obvious it was only the two of them in the store but the business wasn't exactly booming either. He noticed as well the difference between this Tiikeri and the frustrated one he'd met last night. He had to say while she was damn cute and really sexy at the same time when she was pissed she looked a lot more innocent and had that virginal charm to her when she seemed to be in a comfortable atmosphere.

After a while the two did indeed have to get back to work. The two cats had taken to just stalking around the store while the two girls worked. It didn't take long to figure out the girls were the same age, but it was much more obvious that Tiikeri had taken on a mothering or older sister figure in the relationship with Faun. While the two were best friends there was a certain way they interacted or how the blonde watched over the black haired one. Faun had obviously had lived a very free life while Tiikeri was a bit more strict with some more forms of rule and structure which had flowed into her personality and how she acted towards Faun. The order to this chaotic girl's world.

"Tugger?" Mistoffelees whispered to his friend while the two girls were trying to work together to help these two customers who were on opposite ends of the store.

"Hm?" He looked up from the make-shift bed having wanted a cat nap. One eye open and looking to the other tom.

"Sorry... and... just thought I should let you know... you were wrong about Tiikeri. Told you she was what she seemed to be." Misto commented with a slightly triumphant air in his voice.

"Mm... to a degree. But, I still say she's hiding something. Although, I don't think even she knows it. Like, maybe she was adopted after she was born because her mother didn't have it in her to have another kid." Tugger commented.

"Huh. I can see that... Oh! She's coming! Shh." the black tom hissed before Tiikeri walked over and picked him up off the stool.

"What're you doing in my seat behind the counter? You trying to do a magic trick with our funky cash register?" she laughed.

"Oh! Ask him if he can replace the old damned thing! I don't know why my parents insist keeping this store the way it was when they first bought it. They bought that antique piece of shit for some reason not even I know! The hippies." Tugger and Mistoffelees were astounded at the mouth on the little ball of energy. She could make a sailor blush!

"Haha, yeah. They are. But they're nice hippies who are at least straight-edge now."

"Whatever you say. I still say there was weed in those brownies they gave us for Christmas. Couldn't you taste how funny they were? And I was so lazy after I ate 'em too!"

"Maybe that's because there was peppermint in them? And remember that you took a 5-hour energy drink to finish up that report too! I was waiting for it to wear off and calm your energy-high ass down."

"Spoil sport."

"Whore."

"Tranny."

"Cinnamonbuns."

"What?"

"I win." Tiikeri grinned with a laugh.

"Damn it! That isn't fair! You can't just-"

"Any sort of name-calling or insult that's one word. I win." Faun huffed in defeat, going back to her restocking.

The rest of the work day consisted of much attention to Mistoffelees and Tugger from both girls while they worked. They were both very sociable people and acted like those sweet girl scouts who help old ladies across the street rather than two crazy psychotic wiccas. Which two had come in asking for the strangest things like a candle made of goblin's ear wax and incense mixed with dragon's blood. To the surprise of the two tom cats the girls were on their toes and quite the little business ladies, coming up with illogical stories that sounded as if they were hard found facts. It was quite impressive indeed. Even to The Rum Tum Tugger. It was the magic of business talk. Once the work day was over and done with Tiikeri and Faun locked up at the door in the alleyway and then turned to the cats.

"Well my little toms. We'll be seeing you. Don't get in too much trouble." Tiikeri waved, walking with Faun who had a taxi waiting for them to go back their apartment. The two cats looked at each other before scampering as fast as they could to the junk yard. Mistoffelees and Tugger made themselves as scarce as possible as they hurried, hoping Munkustrap hadn't noticed a thing. It was't long before they'd reached the fence and quickly leapt over it, changing into their usual Jellicle forms and slowly slipping forward to the central area of the Junkyard where Demeter, Munkustrap, Victoria, Plato, Skimbleshanks and Bombalurina were waiting ready to rip them a new one.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do..." Munkustrap demanded.

"You had poor Victoria worried sick Misto..." Plato said, holding Victoria close to him.

"And what of you Tugger?" Bombalurina hissed.

"You two have been acting out of sorts since last night. What's going on?" Skimbleshanks asked.

"Well, you see-"

"Mistoffelees wanted me to show him how to win a Queen. And I thought it'd be simpler to start with human girls so he's been disguising us so we can sneak out and I can show him a few pointers. You're so big on us mating! I simply wanted to get him comfortable. Doing what you wanted me to Munkustrap." Tugger said, tight-lipped as he lied to protect Mistoffelees who looked to his friend in horror who just shook his head no.

"...You know the rules Tugger. And so do you Mistoffelees, I would've expected better from you. Your curfew is sun down. Your dens will be watched. You are to stay in the central area of the junkyard during the day. This routine will continue until I can trust you two again." Munkustrap spoke sternly, sounding disappointed more than anything.

Tugger looked to Mistoffelees one last time and the two exchanged a small nod and the younger tom mouthed to the other 'I'll pay you back, I swear.' before he turned and walked to his den, Skimbleshanks and Plato following him to his den in silence. Tugger knew he'd get the blunt of this, especially when he saw Bombalurina and Munkustrap would be the ones watching him tonight. Once they arrived to Tugger's den he sat and faced the two, ready to get it over with.

"You're supposed to set at least a decent example for him. You've done a lot of things I've let not bother me but this is too much. What would father say?"

"Don't bring him into this! He wouldn't be all tight ass like you are! I would protect Mistoffelees if a threat arose! You know that!" he defended.

"Tug! What if you couldn't defend him? What if something had happened? What if you two got separated or worse? We were worried sick!" Bombalurina screeched at him, causing his ears to go down, his frown deepening.

"Bombalurina. Shut up. I'm capable of more than you guys give me credit for." he growled. The Queen growled and slapped him, claws extended, leaving scratches on her cheek.

"Damn it Tug! I care about you! If you died I don't know what I'd do! You're important to me! How could you be so cruel?" she screeched before leaving. The tom didn't move to go after her.

"...Tugger... what's going on with you? I know there's something going on. You would never be so insensitive to Bombalurina if something weren't up." Munkustrap came and sat by his brother, showing that he wasn't just being the leader right now, he was trying to be the caring older brother Tugger hardly ever let him be.

"...She's the one getting all sensitive. She's just still mad I didn't pick her at the Jellicle Ball. But I'm never going to pick a mate. Women are over-dramatic and a pain..." Tugger lied. He knew he was lying. But he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone and Bombalurina's little episode wasn't what he needed.

"Rum Tum Tugger... One day you'll find you want a Queen by your side for the rest of your life. Not now, but maybe later on..." His brother sighed, putting a paw on his shoulder before standing and leaving the den, just standing at the entrance.

Tugger put a paw to his cheek, seeing his blood right now all he could do was sigh and feel numb right now. The rock star tom cat had never welcomed the dark abyss of sleep with such welcoming open arms.

**AN: Done. Thought our two toms deserved a chapter to show you some real tension. Even the junkyard is like high school. Scary. More to come after sleep and maybe some reviews. Love you guys. Me outie!**


End file.
